Back To Where We Lasted
by CallMeYourLover
Summary: I want to swim away but don't know how. Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean. Let the waves up take me down. Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah. Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down. Let the rain come down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic. I wish I did. If I did, Watanuki would've confessed his undying love to Doumeki LONG ago. I don't own _Into the Ocean_ by Blue October or Skeptics and True Believers by The Academy Is… either. Kickass songs. Go listen to them.

I know, I know, I should be working on Forbidden Lies, but that one's kinda at a roadblock. Like, a "what now?" kind-of-like-a-thing. Yeah. So, until I get some ideas, you guys might have to wait a while. Yeah. But! I present to you this ficcy to please you! So, yeah.

Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, but if you don't like that, don't leave me a review that flames me about it. I have also changed the characters a bit so they fit my story. Thank you, please R&R.

* * *

_I want to swim away but don't know how. Sometimes, it feels just like I'm falling into the ocean. Let the waves up take me down. Let the hurricane set in motion. Let the rain of what I feel right now…come down. Let the rain come down.

* * *

_

The friends don't eat lunch together anymore. Now, it is only Himawari and Watanuki, sitting on the stairs, eating their lunches in silence. Doumeki doesn't come eat with them anymore. Watanuki always avoids him whenever it's possible, because he doesn't want to see how Doumeki looks at him. Because maybe, if he hadn't told him, they'd still be friends.

Watanuki touched his eye, an old reminder of the sacrifices Doumeki used to make for him.

"I should've treasured this eye, more than I did. I shouldn't have told him. That way we could've stayed friends. It could've been him, Himawari, and me together, sharing a bento and a laugh." He lowered his head into his hands, and wondered, 'Why did I tell him? If I didn't, maybe, even now, we'd still be friends.'

* * *

_It's as cold as cold as cold can be.

* * *

_

The bell rang, and Himawari got up, giving Watanuki a small smile and saying thanks politely. Now, it was him, alone again. He wrapped up the bento and put it back in his bag. Slowly, he got up and walked back to class, with a tiny, sorrowful smile, thinking that if he hadn't said anything, maybe it'd be Doumeki and him walking back to class together again.

* * *

_Into the ocean, in the dark.

* * *

_

Class had ended and Watanuki was walking home. Alone. People walking past him on the street might've wondered why he suddenly let out a small, quiet chuckle as he walked by. After all, he had only been thinking of the times when he and Doumeki would walk back home arguing about childish things along the way. 'That stupid, insufferable, idiotic, _idiot_.' Watanuki thought, letting out another quiet, hurt laugh. "That idiot, idiot, idiot!" he thought, tears slowly starting to wash his face. Damn, he was crying again. And even after he had promised himself he'd get forget him. That, he'd forget about that insufferable prick and move on. That he'd get over this.

He had reached Yuuko's house, and walked through the front gate. Maru and Moro met him at the front door and smiled.

He smiled back, gently, and asked, "Has Yuuko out today? Where did she go?"

Maru and Moro responded, "Master's gone out to grant a wish! She wants you to meet her at the park at 4, she says she's got something to tell you!"

"Hmm, is that so? Well, I'll just do some cleaning before I meet her then." he said, walking into the invisible house, and disappearing into the hallway. Maru and Moro shared a worried glance as they closed the front door.

* * *

_At The Park

* * *

_

"Watanuki!" his boss screamed, propelling herself towards him with a power that could only mean she was drunk.

"Yuuko, are you drunk again? It's only 4 in the afternoon! You shouldn't drink so much! It's really bad for your liver! Jeez." Watanuki complained, a hand on his hip, rebuking his drunken boss.

His boss only swung aimlessly on the swing, giggling to herself, completely ignoring the boy housewife.

"Fine, fine, fine, whatever. Anyway, what did you call me for, Yuuko?" he asked, changing the subject.

Yuuko's seemingly oblivious expression immediately grew serious. She hopped off the swing, sat down on a nearby stone duck, and motioned for Watanuki to sit on the stone bunny opposite her.

Watanuki took a seat and wondered what could've possibly made a usually drunk and happy Yuuko serious like this.

"Watanuki, this might come as a surprise for you, but I must tell you this now. Because any later than now, bad things will happen. Bad things I cannot prevent. If you know, then maybe you might stand a chance against it. Watanuki, you are going to die."

* * *

Watanuki sat frozen, in his position. "…What? I'm going to die."

Before Watanuki could explode though, Yuuko stopped him. "Watanuki, you have been cursed at birth to die when you turn nineteen. The only way to stop the curse is to get someone that you have fallen in love with, to love you back. To love you more than anything. To sacrifice all they have for you. If you don't get that person to fall in love with you by your birthday next month, then you will die. I'm sorry, Watanuki, but this is something you must do on your own, I cannot help you. I can only say this: you have already found that person." Yuuko stood up and said, "I'll leave you here to think about what you are going to do. When you are ready, come back to the shop. There's dinner to make!" Yuuko's fake happiness tried to hide the real worry she had for him. Watanuki had not moved since she had told him that he would die. Slowly, Yuuko turned around, leaving the boy to think.

The park grew silent as hours past. Still, Watanuki did not move or shift. He just sat there, unmoving, still and silent. Hours later, Watanuki suddenly got up and walked off in the direction of Yuuko's home. A few minutes later, he opened her door and walked inside. Immediately he prepared her food and set it on the table. Without a word, he gathered his things, and went home.

* * *

_Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you, because I wouldn't believe you if you said the same thing to me…

* * *

_

As Watanuki walked home, his heart was set with a resolution. 'I'll try to be Doumeki's friend, and if, by the end of this month, he still feels nothing towards me, then that's it. I'll be happy that I even got to be with him even though it'll only be a month. I'm happy. I could go back to where we lasted, just like I imagined.'

* * *

Haha, cliché curse ne? I just love the couple of DouWata! They're so cute together! XxxHolic should just turn into a gay manga. That would be FRICKIN FANTASTIC. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Watanuki decided to restart the "Bringing-Him-Lunch" Routine. With the lunch made, he started off to school. Passing Doumeki's house, he peered in through the shrine gates. There he stood, dressed in the Japanese formal hakama, raking the leaves from his yard. In the flashback of a memory, Watanuki remembered the time when he was raking Doumeki's yard and his arm got caught in a spider web. That was the beginning. When Doumeki made an effort to try and save him. He didn't think that anyone would spend _time_ and _effort_ to try and _save_ him: someone who didn't matter to the world. Watanuki smiled melancholically.

'Hmmm...thinking about those memories won't get me anywhere. I need to make the effort that will get him to pay attention to me again. That's what all my efforts are for right?'

"Hey, Doumeki!" he yelled.

With the most surprised look that stoic face could pull off, he looked up.

Watanuki laughed at himself. He was happy over eye contact? He had sunk to this?

"...What?" he asked. His face turned back into that expressionless mask he usually wore. That brief moment of surprise. Was it only his imagination?

"I brought bentou again. Come meet us where we usually eat. Under the tree in the sakura garden." Watanuki reminded him in case he had forgotten. Would the memories of their times together be forgotten so quickly?

Watanuki stalked away, not wanting to hear his answer. No doubt he wouldn't come. It was not even a possibility. But it was worth a try though.

Walking a bit farther down the road, Watanuki spotted the school. As he walked through the halls, Watanuki kept on wondering just maybe if this was the day that Doumeki would come, no matter how large the odds were against that little thought. Entering his classroom, he saw Himawari-chan opening her bag and placing her books on her desk.

"Himawari-chan!" Looking up from her desk, she smiled up at him.

"Watanuki-kun! What a surprise! You came earlier than usual!

"Uhn. Listen, today, I invited Doumeki to eat with us again. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, of course! With Doumeki, where will we be eating today?"

"The usual. Under the tree in the sakura garden."

"Alright! I'll meet you there!" The pair of friends nodded and looked at each other and grinned.

Being Himawari, of course she knew about his little "crush" on Doumeki. Being a _girl_, she could almost read emotions. So, of course she knew.

Surprisingly, class went by quite quickly, as if God was speeding up time so they could meet. Did that mean the fates approved of their relationship?

* * *

The bell rang and everyone was dismissed to lunch. Watanuki walked out of the classroom to the sakura garden, hoping against hope he would be there.

Watanuki opened the gate and looked.

A chill of cold air blew through his hair, as he looked at the empty space under the tree.

Slowly, he walked over and sat down. What had he been hoping for? Did he really think that Doumeki would come? How stupid of him. He smiled again.

Watanuki had been smiling a lot lately. But they weren't smiles of happiness. They had been smiles; tortured because of the love he had lost.

"Watanuki-kun!" yelled Himawari-chan, walking up to him.

Hurriedly, she sat down.

"Where's Doum- Oh, never mind." she said, quickly changing the subject. She didn't have to be psychic to know Watanuki was going to be touchy about it.

Watanuki gave her her bentou and opened his. He tried futilely to forget about the unforgotten bentou that was still sitting in the wrapping.

Himawari smiled.

Suddenly, something cold touched the top of Watanuki's head.

Shrieking, he almost dropped his bentou, turning around angrily, ready to yell the shit out of the perpetrator.

Standing in front of him, stood the miracle that made his life worth living.

"Here," he said, placing a milk tea in front of Watanuki, a strawberry milk in front of Himawari, and green tea for himself. "Is that bentou over there mine?"

Watanuki stared in astonishment. He had been well convinced Doumeki wouldn't come.

Doumeki had already sat down, taking his chopsticks from the case and picked up the egg roll.

Watanuki looked down furiously at his bentou. How could he let himself get angry over that jerk?

Their lunch was eaten in silence, but you could tell that Watanuki was furious, yet over the moon in his happiness, Himawari was almost bursting with the thought that her two best friends might get a second chance at love and Doumeki, well Doumeki, had no expression as usual on that expressionless mask.

They finished lunch quickly and Himawari waved them goodbye. Doumeki was about to leave but was stopped by Watanuki.

"Oy, tomorrow is the same, ok? Meet us here again." Watanuki said in a rush, rapidly walking away in an effort to leave quickly. But because Watanuki's back was turned, he didn't see the small smile flit across Doumeki's face.

* * *

It is I. LaviLane. I apologize for the long wait. Did you at least enjoy the new chapter?


	3. Notice

Please take notice that my new pen name has changed to: CallMeYourLover


End file.
